Don't Leave Me
by Legacyofmorons
Summary: Leo was never the same after the Giant War. He never revealed his biggest problem to the world. One-shot. (Not the best summary but it has what I hope is a meaningful purpose)


He had to hide it all somehow. If Leo was glum, it tended to affect the mood of everyone else around him. He was the chirpy one. The jumpy one. The joyous one. The humorous one. It wouldn't do well to know what was going wrong.

He rechecked that the hologram he had built for himself was in place on his chest to cover his appearance, because that would be a dead giveaway. There was nothing more to it these days. He had spent several days stuck in the forge, building this for himself. Chiron told him he shouldn't. Maybe it was because being in the forge wouldn't help or maybe it was his other reason. Maybe all that time spent was just a waste of time. So many maybes. But looking over himself he knew that it was required.

He looked over himself to make sure that everything was in place. He put on the fake smile that had been on for a long while now and headed out.

He trotted on down to the dining pavilion where all the campers had gathered for breakfast. It was always like this now. He would arrive last along with the Aphrodite cabin, who wanted to look beautiful, while he wished to be presentable to the world.

He sat himself down at the middle of the Hephaestus table as that was his place as the cabin leader and most popular one. He smiled and laughed and cracked jokes in order to do nothing more than keep up this happy-go-lucky façade he had on for so long now.

He felt the eyes of another stare at him and he looked up to meet the eyes of the one person in the camp who knew of his pain. Chiron gave him a look that Leo took to mean 'You might say you're fine, but I want to see you later'. It was the usual look he received but usually ignored. Chiron was great moral support, but it would not make much of a difference. But, Leo had been feeling more down today than usual, so maybe he would visit the centaur later that day.

Breakfast past by in a blur after that, something that Leo absolutely despised, though with his ADHD it happened a lot. He got up after a while and followed the centaur into the Big House.

He entered, and the door automatically locked behind them. Leo immediately sank into a couch, tired by the day's events so far, though it was barely noon yet.

"How did you sleep last night my boy?" Chiron asked

"The same as I always do" Leo replied

There was an easy change in Chiron's eyes and you could see the age behind them finally being revealed. He mourned for his student and was saddened that there wasn't much he could do.

"You didn't seem to eat much at breakfast. You know that you need nutrition now more than ever" Chiron worriedly stated.

Leo sighed, "It doesn't matter though. Whatever I intake now will just come back out after a while anyway"

"Why don't you tell someone about this Leo. You have many good friends. And Calypso – the one close to your heart" Chiron reasoned.

"And I've told you before Chiron" Leo said, "I don't want their pity. I want to spend my time with them as I always have, especially with Calypso. I act and act, but it's worth it not to have to see their worried and disappointed faces every time they all look at me. My relationship with Calypso will no longer be the same"

Chiron sighed and rubbed his temples, "It's your call my boy. Just remember that pushing your friends away will never achieve you anything. Also, I hope you remember that you have another session tomorrow"

Leo nodded, thanked Chiron for his time and left the House, the fake smile having returned to his place to maintain his façade.

He walked on down to the forge. It was where he taught the less experienced campers and his younger siblings how to craft. On his way down there, smooth silky hands wrapped around his waist.

Leo sighed and leaned back into the chest of his loved one, for it was no one other than Calypso who could pull him out of his stupor for even a second.

He turned around and placed a soft kiss upon her lips and smiled at her, "Hello dear"

She smiled that same radiant smile that made Leo fall for her the first moment he saw her and laughed as she kissed him back.

Leo immediately altered his destination as the pair headed for the beach. They sat down in the sand, doing no more than enjoying each other's company.

Calypso's voice broke the silence as she mumbled, "I'm worried Leo"

Leo turned towards her with a questioning glance and asked, "About what?"

"About you, love" she replied, looking him straight in the eye.

Leo laughed, "I don't know what you mean Calypso. I've never been happier than I am now. I'm with you now. I won't have any bad times anymore"

"Don't lie to me Leo" Calypso warned, "I know something's up. You may have everyone else fooled, but you cannot fool me. I know you too well for that"

"You're spouting nonsense now" Leo stated, inwardly shaking with fear at being discovered, "Nothing's wrong with me. I'm the same as I always was"

"Don't lie to me!" Calypso shouted as she stood up glaring at him. Her expression softened, and she looked at him with pleading eyes, "Just…tell me what's going on. I can help you"

"I severely doubt that" Leo said, giving up on trying to convince her that everything's fine.

"You don't know that" she replied, "You look fine. It can't be that big. Just let me in!"

Leo stopped and looked at her and slowly whispered, "It can't be big?"

He reached into his shirt and grasped the hologram on his chest and ripped it off himself. Nothing was covering up his appearance anymore. No more hiding the truth anymore. He would not let her say that it wasn't a big deal.

The hologram disappeared and there Leo stood as he actually was. No more image to uphold.

His eyes were sunken in with dark spots under it. His curly hair had missing patches in it, a few bald spots visible to the human eye. His back was hunched, and the fatigue was rolling off him in waves. His skin was bruised up everywhere, his arms, his legs, chest.

As he stood there, Calypso could do nothing more than stand there in shock, watching the man she loved hunch over and fall to the ground.

"Wh-wh-wwhat" Calypso stuttered not being able to form coherent thought.

"I have cancer" Leo whispered.

Calypso's world crashed around her. No, it couldn't be. Not Leo. It was impossible. He was so lively and cheery. Surely this was all a terrible nightmare.

"Leo…" she whispered, tears springing to her eyes, "How…how bad…."

"It's terminal" Leo quietly said, "I've got about 2-3 months left, maybe less"

It was all too much for Calypso as she collapsed on her loved one and cried her heart out. She sobbed for him, for her and the life they could never have now.

"When?" she asked in between sobs.

"Asclepius" Leo replied, "He didn't just sense my death from Gaea. He sensed the upcoming one too. His father or him would have helped cure me, but it would be direct interference. There is not much that can be done when the Fates will a string to be cut"

"Why? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She demanded, "How are you taking this so calmly?"

"I've had my time to come to terms with my situation, Calypso. The shock is not as new for me as it is for you. As for telling you, I didn't want this scene to happen. I never wanted to see this sadness in your eyes. I don't want the pity"

A sad smile formed on Calypso's face, "Still thinking about me when it's you who is… who…" she couldn't finish as another wave of tears took hold of her.

There was nothing more to do now. Leo and Calypso sat there in each other's arms, comforting the other in whichever way possible, doing all they can to spend all remaining time they had left together in peace.

 _ **Hey everyone. This is very unlike any other stories that I've written, but inspiration struck me, and I thought that this was a serious problem to counter. My sincerest regrets to all those families who have lost someone due to cancer, and a well wishing to all suffering from it right now, hoping that you will all survive to live your full lives.**_


End file.
